Toilet Tag
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: The gang decides to play another one of Zack's made-up games. Cloud/Zack. Yaoi, sexual content, and I think that's it. R&R please!


**AN:** This is really the first time I've ever written fill, lemony yaoi. So if you'd please tell me nice things, I would appriciate the boost in confidence. Also, there are hints at Tifa/Reno and Yuffie/Vincent (well, Yuffie wishes). This was just a really random idea, and an excuse to practice writing yaoi. I don't know if I like it, but that's okay.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. And maybe I'm a lion.

* * *

"Yuffie can be 'it'," Zack said, and she glared at him with all the force she could muster.

"How come I have to be 'it'? Why don't you ever make Cloud be 'it'?" she complained, and this time I was the one glaring.

"Fine. Cloud's 'it'," Zack grinned at me, and everyone around him took off running.

I always got stuck being it, even though Yuffie and Zack are always the ones that suggest they play these stupid childish games.

This time it was 'Toilet Tag'. Zack made it up, he said. He told everyone that if you get tagged, you have to kind of squat down, enough so that someone can sit on your lap, and hold your arm out to act like a flusher. You have to stand there until someone sits down and 'flushes' you, and then you're back in the game. Which means that there's no way of getting out of being 'it' until everyone decides that they need a new person.

It was just like Zack to make up a game with absolutely no point.

Everyone was always so fond of these games, too. Even Vincent was playing this time.

I sighed, and Zack jumped in front of me, sticking his tongue out, taunting me.

"Oh, you're done for," I threatened, and Zack laughed thickly before bolting away. I ran after him, as fast as I could, and caught up to Zack quickly, but he twisted away from my reach, just as Tifa tore past me. She would be much easier to catch, I decided, and went after her instead.

She screeched when she notice I was right behind her, but it was too late for her. My gloved hand gripped her shoulder, and she cursed, slowing down to a stop and crouching down into the designated toilet position. I didn't slow my pace at all, and Yuffie crossed my path at exactly the wrong time. I tagged her back, and she too squeaked with surprise before doing the same as Tifa.

Now, as I stood between the two who were tagged, and Zack and Vincent, who's job it was to un-toilet the two girls, a devious smirk crossed my face.

Vincent remained unphased; the rare, light smile never leaving his face, while Zack took a look at my expression and looked alarmed at once. I saw the raven haired man swallow hard, his throat moving with the act.

If he really wanted to, Vincent could get over to Yuffie and Tifa in seconds, before i knew what happened, but I was under the impression that the crimson-eyed man liked making the girls suffer, if only just a little.

Zack was the first to move, and I was right behind him in an instant. He was close enough where I could tag him if I lengthened my steps a bit, or took one big leap at him.

I took a few more strides before launching off with my right foot, and flying straight into Zack's back. I felt my body impact his, and a soft grunt escaped his lips before we tumbled to the ground. I groaned when we slammed into the ground, my left elbow hitting first and being crushed by mine and Zack's collective weight; I had my arms around his torso, holding his arms to his sides. It made it difficult to break the fall, but my elbow did the trick.

We rolled a few feet, before finally settling to a stop.

"Owwww dude," Zack groaned, and I rolled off his back, clutching my elbow.

"Got you," I muttered lamely, and Vincent came over in a sort of rush.

"You know, we're playing tag, not tackle football," he said, not showing any humor in his voice. The smile was gone from his face. I lifted my head from the ground, and saw that Tifa and Yuffie looked like they were decided whether or not to come over.

I looked back at Vincent. He was standing within arms reach of me.

I reached toward him with my uninjured arm and touched his leg. He raised an eyebrow in question, before it dawned on him and he sighed, shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"I win!" I yelled, and attempted to get off the ground without putting pressure on my elbow.

"Cheater," Vincent said in his usual voice, before he walked over to Tifa and Yuffie, telling them something about how my thick head broke our fall, and the three of them walked back to the bar.

I finally made it to my feet, and walked over to where Zack still lay.

I looked down at him, and he rolled onto his back, staring up at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Did I hurt you?" I tried again, and he shook his head.

"I like it rough," he smirked, and I narrowed my eyes, before starting after the others.

I heard a rustling, but before I could react, Zack swept my legs out from beneath me, and I landed hard on my back, grunting from the impact. A split second later, I felt a solid weight on my waist, and opened my eyes to see Zack's clear blue eyes staring into mine from inches away. The weight on my waist was Zack straddling me.

His hands were on either side of my head and I was about to ask him something, but the look on his face stopped me.

Zack was hardly ever serious, but when he was, it was strange. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were looking over my face carefully, before he leaned even closer. I could feel his lips just inches away from mine, and I got this peculiar urge to close the space between us.

"Would you stop me, Cloud?" he asked, his voice playful. His face, however, was still serious.

I couldn't speak without clearing my throat, so I just shook my head.

He hesitated a moment, before a huge grin took over his face, and he rolled off me, standing from the ground.

He offered me his hand and I took it.

After he pulled me off the ground, we started back to the bar without another word.

"Zack…" I said, and he looked at me over his shoulder.

"What…what was that about?" I asked, and he smiled softly.

"I just wanted to know if you'd stop me if I tried to lay some moves on you."

"Ass," I muttered, feeling kind of hurt that he was messing around with my feelings. I always sort of wondered what it would be like if Zack was mine.

Besides, the only girls we ever had around were Tifa and Yuffie. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like Tifa in that way. And I'm not desperate enough to hook up with Yuffie. Besides, the only guy Yuffie is into is Vincent. She won't admit it, but he's all she ever talks about when he's not in the room. And sometimes when he is in the room.

I remained silent all the way back to the bar, and shot a glare at the back of Zack's head, before heading upstairs to my room.

I knew it wasn't fair; Zack didn't know how I felt. We've been best friends for years. Of course I wasn't going to tell him. As far as I knew, he still wasn't over Aeris yet, and I didn't want to salt any wounds.

But I was also very aware that it wasn't fair to me that Zack played me like that. It probably wasn't a huge deal to him, but it stung more than a little to me.

I looked down at my grass stained clothing and sighed, deciding to change into my pajamas early. It was only seven-thirty, but I was uncomfortable and I wanted to sleep off this ache. I peeled off my shirt and tossed it in the hamper, looking at my elbow in the mirror. It was swollen already, and I could see a dark purple bruise forming.

I kicked off my shoes and threw them in the closet, and while I was unbuttoning my pants, I turned my arm wrong and gasped sharply from the immediate pain. I was more careful on the second attempt, and managed not to twist it anymore. My pants dropped to the floor, and I stepped out of them and headed down the hall to bandage my elbow.

Marlene and Denzel ran out of Tifa's room, giggling and shushing each other. Marlene narrowly missed knocking into my arm, but she dodged it and squeaked a quick, "Sorry Cloud!" before rushing after Denzel.

I chuckled quietly and flicked the light on in the bathroom.

* * *

Cloud went upstairs right when we got inside, and I was betting it had something to do with what I did out on the field earlier.

I watched as he walked up to his room, until he was out of my sight.

"Did you make your move, chocobo?" Reno asked, and I raised an eyebrow at him. I hadn't even seen him walk in.

"I'm not a chocobo, and no, I didn't."

"Shame. It's obvious that you two want each other. It's too bad you're both too pansy-ass to do anything about it," he smirked, and Tifa gave him a mean look before handing him his glass of scotch.

I thought about what he said for a moment, then caught myself. Since when do I listen to Reno?

So instead, I smacked him upside the head when he brought his glass to his lips, causing him to gasp and inhale some of the scotch, before sending him into a coughing fit.

"Zack, that was hardly necessary," Tifa scolded, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

I heard the door open upstairs, the little pitter-patter of footsteps, and another door open. A few seconds later, I heard Marlene's voice giggle, "Sorry Cloud!", seconds before Denzel and Marlene came tearing down the stairs and outside.

Tifa and Reno were talking, I have no idea where Vincent vanished to, and Yuffie was sitting on the counter next to Reno.

I stood from my bar stool and headed toward the stairs. Just as I reached the bottom stair, there was a loud clatter, a few thuds, and Cloud's frustrated voice booming a few curses. I guess it's a good thing Marlene and Denzel went outside.

I took the stairs two at a time and peered around the corner to see Cloud crouched down, digging under the sink with one arm, the other clutched to his side.

He must have hurt his elbow when he tackled me.

I looked at him appreciatively. He was only in his red silk boxers that he always wore to bed, and they hung off his hips when he stood up. His narrow waist was exposed by the somewhat baggy boxers as his rummaged around in a basket of medical supplies. He pulled out a roll of bandages and held it up, reading the label. He made a quiet noise before stuffing the basket messily back under the sink.

I decided that he might want some help, so I walked up the last stair and started down the hallway. I could see his determined face in the mirror as he tried to peel the bandage one handed.

"Need some help?" I asked quietly and he jumped very slightly, fumbling to keep his grip on the roll of bandages.

"Not from you," he muttered almost silently. I sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

His frustration got the better of him and he started to lift his other hand; his elbow bent slightly and he gasped sharply, dropping the roll.

I smiled small to myself before moving up behind him and reaching around his naked torso to get the tape. He grew very still as he waited.

"Turn," I ordered, and he did what I said. It exposed his lean, flat stomach to me. I could see his abdominal muscles tense with my close proximity, but his face remained emotionless. I forced my eyes to his injured arm and lifted it gingerly, he winced very slightly; just around the eyes.

I quickly peeled the bandage and gave him a sad look before I bent his arm quickly at the elbow. He sucked in a fast breath and a quiet groan sounded from his throat as he braced himself. The hand on the good arm shot up and now clutched my left arm. I started wrapping his left elbow in the flexible medical tape, and looked up at his face.

Judging by the look on his face, he was either still angry about earlier, or that had really hurt him. His jaw was clenched tight, his brow pulled together in an angry line, his nostrils flared slightly, and he mako-blue eyes staring coldly at my face. I met his hard eyes with gentle ones, and they softened very slightly.

"I'm sorry-" I started, but stopped when I felt his grip on my arm become uncomfortably tight.

"What makes you think it's okay to mess with my head like that?" he snapped, the words rushing past his tightly clenched teeth. The words were sharp and precise; the only time Cloud ever spoke like this to me was when I told him I accidentally crashed Fenrir, and that was just a mocking remnant of his tone right now.

I finished bandaging his arm, and he pulled it out of my grasp firmly, but still careful not to jerk it in the wrong way.

"Cloud…" I said quietly, but he was already out of the bathroom, the silk of his boxers brushing over my hand as he slipped past me.

Before I even had time to turn around, I heard his door slam shut with a certain finality.

Way to go, Zack.

I sighed, setting down the roll of tape, before heading back downstairs to join Reno for a drink.

* * *

It was around midnight, and Zack sat on his barstool for the second time that night. His intent was to drink until he threw up, then drink some more until he passed out.

Instead, he sat on the stool and stared at the rusty colored liquor, not bringing the glass to his lips even once.

He felt ashamed that he'd done such a thing to Cloud.

Zack felt a hollow ache in his chest. Tifa and Reno went up the stairs giggling and sharing kisses a few minutes ago, Vincent never came back, and Yuffie had gone upstairs hours ago to tuck in Marlene and Denzel. Which left Zack alone to wallow.

Reno had been right.

Zack wanted Cloud more than anything, but he was scared. Scared of loving someone so entirely.

He smiled bitterly at this thought.

He couldn't be afraid anymore. Not after he saw how much it's hurting Cloud.

Zack slid off the stool and went to the stairs, moving slower this time than earlier that evening when he had his confrontation with Cloud.

His shoes had come off earlier, as well as his t-shirt, which left him in a white tank-top and his favorite pair of jeans. Whenever he wore the jeans, he would see Cloud's eyes wander over his backside; Zack knew that the pants did wonders for his ass.

He crossed the narrow hallway in one step, placing himself outside of Cloud's bedroom. Zack reached for the knob and turned it quietly, pushing the door open. He slipped into the room and shut the door behind himself, before looking at the bed.

The full moon shone through the curtain less window and bathed the bed in pale light.

Zack could make out a head of spiky blond hair peeking out from under the covers. He made his way to the bed quietly, slipping under the covers as gently as he could. He inched toward Cloud's sleeping body, until he felt the smaller man's body come in contact with his.

Zack brought his face to the warm skin of Cloud's neck and breathed in the man's unique smell. It was some mixture of vanilla and gasoline from Fenrir, and it was all Cloud.

The raven-haired man pressed his lips softly to Cloud's shoulder; the younger man stirred, turning onto his back, his eyes still shut. He breathed in deep, before falling back into the rhythm of sleep.

Zack leaned in again, placing a soft kiss just below the blonde's ear, and nibbled gently on his earlobe. A quiet groan escaped from Cloud's throat, and Zack's stomach tightened at the sound.

One of Zack's hands slid over Cloud's bare waist and up over his toned stomach to rest on his ribs.

Zack knew that Cloud was a heavy sleeper, but he was amazed that he wasn't waking up from this. Zack continued to place soft kisses on his friend's pale skin, and the other man was now almost fully awake. He had felt the first touches and wasn't entirely sure what was going on until he felt Zack's lips against his shoulder, then his jaw and ear. He couldn't believe what was happening; if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up yet.

With his mind still foggy from sleep, he mumbled the dark-haired man's name.

"Zack?" he questioned, and Zack smiled, flicking his tongue over Cloud's collarbone. Cloud sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping open.

He could barely make out Zack's face in the pale light.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, his voice breathy.

"Apologizing," Zack grinned.

Cloud gave him a confused look, before Zack leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blond man's.

Cloud groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Zack's tongue slip around his lips. He put everything he had, all his suppressed emotions, all his feelings into that first kiss, and moved his body closer to Zack's until there was no space between them.

It was all happening very fast. Cloud couldn't believe that Zack was really in his room, their bodies pressed together and the older man's fingers tangling in his blond hair.

Zack rolled onto his back, putting Cloud on top of him. The raven-haired man knew that Cloud had been waiting around for this moment for the longest time, and he fully intended on letting the beautiful blond have his way. It didn't take long for Cloud to take over, his tongue slipping into his friend's mouth, while his friend's hand's slid up Cloud's slender torso, glad that he slept in just his favorite boxers.

Cloud was eagerly attempting to get Zack's shirt off, and with some help from the man underneath him, he finally slipped the annoying shirt off, tossing it to the floor and reconnecting their lips. The smaller man ground his hips into Zack's, and shuddered when he heard a deep groan escape his companion's lips and felt those rough hands grip his back.

All Cloud could think about was what lied beneath the cover of the older man's jeans, and worked to undo the button. He succeeded quickly and Zack shimmied out of the jeans eagerly. The dark-haired ex-SOLDIER rolled them again so that he was hovering over his best friend. Zack placed a line of soft kisses all the way down the long, lean stomach of his friend, smiling to himself, satisfied when he felt the other man getting harder and hearing his breath grow ragged. The trail ended at Cloud's hips, where Zack traced circles right over his pelvic bones. Cloud squirmed, bucking hips slightly against Zack's mouth.

Zack's fingers gripped the hem of Cloud's silky boxer and pulled them down, before taking the younger man into his mouth. His acute eyesight saw when Cloud's hands convulsed against the sheets, gripping the white by the fistful.

Cloud shuddered when Zack worked his tongue around his head, and continued to work Cloud until he heard a strained voice say his name, and felt the rush of hot liquid into his mouth. He swallowed and swallowed; he was more experienced in this sort of thing than he let on.

He could feel Cloud gasping for breath, and crawled up the line of his body, before meeting those blue-green eyes. He saw the disbelief and ecstasy there, and pressed his lips softly to Cloud's. The missionary groaned quietly, kissing back softly, and Zack knew immediately that he was very glad that he decided to come into Cloud's room against his better judgment.

It was more than worth it to feel this perfect, beautiful man put everything he had into these kisses and know that they were just for him.


End file.
